


Close Your Eyes

by Fiona12690



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Spoilers for As I Lay Dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: Small Spoilers for As I Lay Dying:He laid upon his bed next to the woman he loved, the woman his brother loved and asked her to trust him one last time.





	

A faint breeze whistled through the cracks of the old windows in his bedroom. She sat on the bed next to him and gathered him into her arms. He was shivering, feeling overheated. She could only hold onto him tighter and whisper promises that Stefan would fix everything and he would be just fine in a short while.

"I thought I knew what I wanted back then. I know you love Stefan and it will always be Stefan, but I love you. You should know that. " Damon whispered as he slowly lifted his hand up to her face, caressing it slowly as she laid down beside him. "You should have met me in 1864, I think you would have liked me."

"I like you now. Just the way you are." Her voice straining itself, she was trying so hard not to cry. He closed his eyes for a moment and she leaned in. Her lips lightly caressing his. After a moment or two they broke apart.

"Elena..." His voice soft and caring as he caressed her cheek slowly.

"Yes, Damon?" She asked.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Take off your necklace and trust me one last time, please Elena." The plea from him seemed so innocent that she complied. She removed her vervain filled necklace and laid it down on the bedside table and turned back towards the dying vampire. His pupils were wide with a sudden strength and power she remembered, forcing her to be compelled one last time. "My dearest Elena. I want you to remember the last three things that I ask of you to do after I'm gone. One, I want you to live on and prosper, to thrive and flourish without me by your side. Two, I want you to take care of Stefan for me for as long as you can live. And the last thing I want you to do for me is close your eyes and fall asleep and dream of all the good times we had. And it'll all be over when you wake up tomorrow."

Tearing his eyes away from hers, the compulsion ending, he felt her body relax beside him. With one last glance at her beautiful face he saw the haunting look of betrayal and sadness before her eyes finally fluttered close. " I love you, Elena."

"Damon."

Damon turned his head slowly towards the sobbing voice.

"Stefan... Come here little brother." The look upon Stefan's face had told Damon everything he needed to know. Stefan had tried, but he couldn't find the antidote that would end Damon's pain and return him to his normal state once more. Stefan laid down on the bed next to his brother, his hand grabbing for Damon's.

"Please don't ask me to Damon. I won't do it." Stefan begged, nuzzling his face into his older brother's neck, searching for a familiar comfort as if he was four years old again.

"Stefan, look at me. Look at me. You are the one who brought me into this new world. Please be the one to end it. You'll do just fine without me. All I ask is that you make it quick."

"Damon..." Tears were streaming down Stefan's face as he pulled a stake from his jacket.

"I love you, Stefan."

As quickly as he rose the stake above his head, he quickly drove it into his brothers heart and watched as the light vanished from his brother's eyes.

"I love you too, Brother."

**END**


End file.
